


Middle of the Night

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Consent, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Hugh just want to make his man feel good, who care if it's the middle of the night.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Please note that I'm french and still learning english, so please be tolerant on any mistake and don't hesitate to show me where I'm wrong so I can get better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was the middle of the night when Hugh wakes up, he got this dream, he was making it sometime, not a nightmare but it always made him wake up. It always made him want to touch. Generally, he pulled Paul closer and putted his hand on his skin under the shirt he was, most of the time, wearing. But today it made him want more. Maybe it was because they didn't touch each other often because of work and tiredness, where they always had some touch and kisses before falling asleep but that's all. Not that it was bad, on the contrary, it was sweet and loving. But who cared about why he wakes up wanting to touch his man more.  
Paul was sleeping on his back, legs a little spread and he was completely relaxed in his sleep. Hugh always found this position amusing. He approached Paul, starting to kiss him on his cheeks and neck, just where he knew Stamets was the most sensible, then sliding on his collarbone before getting back to his neck on the other side. He felt his man starting to wake up, a sleepy humming who was almost a moan, stretching a little, then put a hand on the back of the head of Hugh.

« Hello sleepy. » He said in a gentle voice, continuing to kiss him and reaching his lips.

Gently he gotten between Paul legs to be on top of him and continued to kiss him, reaching his belly.

« Hugh.. » He moaned.

He gotten back to his lips to kiss him before sliding again on his neck.

« Sorry to wake you, but I want to touch you. »  
« Now ? » He asked  
« I want to take care of you, I want to make you feel good. »  
« Hum. » He hummed in a soft laugh. « What's gotten into you ? » He said, his eyes still close.  
« You. You're hot, you're beautiful and I just want to feel your sweet, warm skin under my hand, and drive you crazy. »  
« Sound good. » He said, his eyes still closed.  
« I want your skin, let's get rid of your shirt. » The doctor helped him and threw away the cloth.

Hugh passed his hand on Pauls's flank. He fliched a little a the sensible touch.

« Oh god, be gentle. » He said in a moan. Hugh laughed a little.  
« Is that a yes ? » He continued to kiss his neck and the behind of his ear.  
« I'm awake now, you started me, now you have to finish or I'm going to die. » He said, still sleepy but in a commanding voice.  
« As you wish. »  
« Yes. » Paul moaned.

Hugh continued to kiss him, sliding on this belly where he knows Paul was sensible. And then it was the turn of the thighs, he stroked them and was pleased when his man jumped a little at the touch and kissed them too, his hands stroking and sliding all the ways from his belly and flanks to the side of his hips until he reached the thighs. And he heard Paul getting pleased in the touch.

« A.. how long are you going to tease me ? I can't it's..ah. » Hugh laughed a little.

He didn't make Paul wait any longer, making his underwear join the shirt and started to kiss his groin where his blond hair tickled a little Hugh. Then he took his cock in his mouth, making it harder with slow skilled movement. He knew Paul well, and over the years he knew exactly where to touch his man to drive him crazy, his skill as a doctor helped too. Hear Paul moans pleased him and he gotten a little faster, never stoping his caress on his body.

After a moment he stopped, and the sudden fresh air on his cock made Paul shiver. Hugh made his way back to Paul's lips and kissed him, then returned to his neck, kissing a little before murmuring him.

« Got on your stomach. » The words made Paul twitch.

He executed himself quickly and let Hugh do whatever he wanted. He continued to kiss his neck, but didn't wait too long before sliding his hand on Paul's back until he reached his buttocks. Digging his fingers into the flesh and muscles before spreading them. The first lick made Paul jolt and moan and Hugh didn't leave him time to recover from it. He gently continued to lick the sensible hole, made him relax and getting it completely wet. Paul grabbed the sheet, his knuckles getting white as few whimpers passed his lips.

« You like that ? » Hugh stopped an instant to ask.  
« Don't you dare to stop. » He moaned

Hugh happily got back, working the hole until he relaxed enough for him to slide his tongue.

« Hugh.. »

Paul started shivering and slowly started to move, trying to reach more of the attention and also to start stroking his dick on the mattress.

It was good, he felt good and it was absolutely worth being woken up in the middle of the night. Hugh always made him feel good and he always finished as a complete mess, hot and flushed. He groaned a little louder.  
« I'm close. » He said, moving a little faster his hips while Hugh was digging his fingers into his skin to guide his movement, holding him a little as he continued to lick the twitching hole, making more wet as a little saliva started to slide down.

Paul started shaking and moving incoherently. Hugh putted his arms around Paul hips to hold him in place to continue to lick him as the moaned his orgasm. When he stopped trembling and his moans transformed and a loud breath, Hugh ceased and rejoined Paul to kiss his neck gently.

« I've made the bed dirty. »  
« I'm sure you did. » Hugh laughed.

Paul turned himself to watch his man. His man who was watching him with his loving eyes, Paul was jealous of it because he never succeeded to make the same eyes to him.

« Why don't you come to my side then ? »

No need for words, Paul got closer, they gently hugged in a position they both loved. Paul still twitching at some contact, still sensible from his pleasure. He felt the hardness in Hugh underwear.

« You want me to.. »  
« No, I want you just right here, we should go back to sleep. »  
« Sure ? »  
« Absolutly. »

They fell asleep against each others.

End.


End file.
